


Charleston Butterfly

by Emma_Frost



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Герои представляют собой микс из Эрика/Майкла и Чарльза/Джеймса, это сделано намеренно, т.к. я не могла выбрать, про какую пару писать.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Charleston Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atonement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54610) by Ian McEwan, Joe Wright. 



> Герои представляют собой микс из Эрика/Майкла и Чарльза/Джеймса, это сделано намеренно, т.к. я не могла выбрать, про какую пару писать.

\- А здесь, - сказал Чарльз, толкая ладонями обе половинки двери, - библиотека.  
Они вошли в комнату, пропитанную запахом старой бумаги. Окна были зашторены, но солнечный свет проникал между портьер, и пылинки танцевали в его лучах, оседая на облезших креслах и заваленном безделушками письменном столе.  
\- Когда меня нет в поместье, она закрыта, - пояснил Чарльз. - Мать сюда все равно не заходит, а гости у нас в последнее время бывают редко.  
Он подошел к окну и дернул за шнур, раздвигая шторы. Солнце пробежало по столу, отразилось в медной чернильнице, окинуло взглядом книжные шкафы вдоль стен, один за другим, и упало на ковер - когда-то явно много о себе мнивший, но теперь вытертый настолько, что узоры на нем стали едва различимы.  
Чарльз развел руками и торжественно поклонился.  
\- К вашим услугам, друг мой. Здесь ты можешь прятаться от людей, как ты это любишь. И оттачивать свое перо, поглядывая на всех этих господ на полках и думая о том, что бы они сказали о твоих статьях для "Спортивного вестника".  
\- Я не пишу для "Спортивного вестника". И от кого мне прятаться? Ты сказал, что гостей у вас не будет.  
\- О, я совсем забыл. Завтра приезжают Ленноксы. Не волнуйся, они тебя не тронут. А если тронут, я натравлю на них Брэддока, нашего терьера.  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Брось, они будут играть с Шэрон в бридж и тебя даже не заметят, - Чарльз упал в кресло и вытянул ноги. - И вообще они довольно милые.  
Эрик собирался ответить что-то, но потом вздохнул и лишь махнул рукой.  
\- Что это? - он шагнул к столу. - Шахматы?  
На широкой и толстой доске, расчерченной на черные и белые - нет, уже не белые, а цвета старой слоновой кости - клетки, стояли фигуры очень странной формы. Здесь были воины, опустившиеся на одно колено, с мечом и щитом в руках. Воины, сидящие на голове слона. Всадники на конях, тоже с мечом и щитом, и колчаном на поясе. Еще два всадника, черный и белый, сидели не на конях, а на львах, и их собственные лица напоминали львиные маски. Наконец, по краям доски стояли настоящие миниатюрные колесницы, тоже вырезанные из кости, и два крепких и коренастых всадника восседали на ней, управляя тройкой лошадей.  
\- Шахматы, - Чарльз дотронулся до головы одного из всадников и погладил ее. - Красивые, правда?  
\- Такие необычные. Откуда они?  
\- Дядя моей матери служил в Индии и привез их оттуда. Кажется, они старинные. Я порылся по справочникам, но ничего толкового не нашел.  
\- Ты умеешь играть?  
\- Не очень хорошо. Отец научил меня, еще в детстве, но после его смерти играть мне доводилось редко.  
Он продолжал трогать и ощупывать фигуры, одну за другой, солнечный свет из окна окутывал рукав его рубашки и делал его ослепительно белым, почти сияющим.  
\- Мы можем сыграть как-нибудь, - сказал Чарльз, улыбаясь доске и своим мыслям. - Закроемся здесь, возьмем с собой бутылку виски и устроим партию.  
\- Согласен.  
Эрик наклонился, разглядывая всадника на льве. Пасть льва была открыта, он яростно скалил зубы, устрашая врага. Лицо его господина было не менее грозным: усы торчат, глаза выпучены -- а на его голове красовался шлем, непохожий на шлемы греческих или римских воинов, привычных для европейца.  
\- Это ферзь, - объяснил Чарльз. - Жуткий тип. Выглядит так, словно только что сожрал своего врага, а льву оставил только ботинки.  
\- Ты к нему несправедлив, - с серьезным видом сказал Эрик. - Думаю, ботинки он тоже съел сам.  
Чарльз засмеялся.  
\- Ну вот, а Оливия утверждала, что у тебя нет чувства юмора. О! - он вскочил с кресла. - Сейчас еще кое-что покажу. Иди сюда.  
Он подошел к крайнему справа окну и отодвинул еще одну штору.  
\- Эрик, - интригующе произнес Чарльз, - приготовься увидеть мир, которого ты никогда не видел.  
Большой деревянный глобус стоял на полу, покосившись так, как если бы земная ось решила избавиться от десятка лишних градусов. Его гладкие лакированные бока были покрыты черными линиями старинной географической карты и тонким, почти прозрачным слоем пыли. Чарльз провел ладонью по поверхности глобуса, и под его рукой четко обозначилась надпись вычурным барочным шрифтом: Rio de La Plata.  
\- Бывал когда-нибудь в Аргентине, Эрик?  
\- Ни разу. Хотя сейчас там делать нечего, военные перевороты - не лучшее время для туризма. Это копия карты восемнадцатого века, так?  
\- Твои познания впечатляют.  
\- Вице-королевство Рио де Ла Плата существовало всего двадцать с лишним лет, и эта корона рядом с надписью...  
Чарлз поморщился.  
\- Все верно, Эрик, ты прав. То ли мой прадед, то ли его отец заказал этот глобус. Карта тоже где-то здесь валяется, но вряд ли я смогу ее найти. Зато, - он нажал на глобус снизу, раздался щелчок, и Южная Америка вместе с Северной отъехали в сторону, обнаружив под собой несколько запыленных бутылок, - мы можем отпраздновать твой приезд.  
Эрик обошел глобус с другой стороны.  
\- Мир был совсем другим всего два века назад, - сказал он. - А люди совершенно не изменились, верно?  
Чарльз извлек бутылки наружу и теперь внимательно разглядывал этикетки.  
\- Да, да, - рассеянно произнес он. - Черт, да ведь этому виски шестнадцать лет, а я и позабыл, что ставил его сюда. Хорошо, что Шэрон не заглядывает в библиотеку, и уж тем более ей не придет в голову вскрывать глобусы. Ты что-то сказал?  
Эрик смотрел на глобус в задумчивости, выражение его лица было таким отрешенным, словно он сейчас путешествовал по островам и континентам, нарисованным на карте. Чарльз протянул руку и похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Эй, ты все еще здесь?  
\- Да, - ответил Эрик, сморгнув. - Да.  
\- О чем задумался? Дай угадаю. Думаешь, как много старья в этом доме, правда?  
Эрик усмехнулся.  
\- Очень много, - сказал он. - Я уже заметил.  
\- Я слышу осуждение в твоем голосе?  
\- Нисколько, просто это похоже на склад антиквариата. Или дворец с сокровищами. Как у того безумного старика-миллионера, про него много писали несколько лет назад. Он поселил в своем особняке павлинов и постелил для них восточные ковры.  
\- Вещи - это воспоминания. Я не выбрасываю воспоминания. Ты можешь оставить в этой комнате свою шляпу, и она тоже станет частью истории, - Чарльз смотрел ему прямо в глаза и улыбался лучезарно. - Хочешь, чтобы этот дом запомнил тебя, Эрик?

***

\- Не читай газеты за завтраком, - посоветовал Чарльз, входя в столовую. - Испортишь удовольствие от еды. Давно встал?  
\- Я чуть не заблудился, - Эрик отсалютовал ему чашкой. - Здесь не только много вещей, здесь чертовски много комнат.  
\- И в большинство из них никто никогда не заходит. Передай мне сливочник, пожалуйста.  
Столовая находилась в первом этаже дома и выходила окнами на луг перед домом. Выглядела она так же причудливо, как и весь этот особняк: стены ее были расписаны настоящими фресками.  
\- Мой дедушка оказался большим чудаком, - пояснил Чарльз, дирижируя измазанной вареньем ложкой. - Съездил взглянуть на Сикстинскую капеллу и влюбился.  
\- Не самая странная причуда.  
\- Ты прав, в нашем роду бывали и похлеще. О, слышишь музыку? Шэрон уже проснулась и слушает пластинки. Это ее любимая. Какая-то новая французская певица.  
Над высокими окнами расцветал потолок, тоже покрытый росписью и уподобленный небу: бледно-голубому, с розовато-кремовыми облаками и облупившейся штукатуркой. Суровые лица и мощные тела атлантов темнели на сводах, в верхней части стен застыли святые, в основном полуобнаженные дамы в грациозных позах. А из-за камина выглядывал сатана.  
\- Мне всегда хочется его покормить, - сообщил Чарльз по этому поводу. - У него очень голодный вид, ты не находишь?  
\- Он похож на твою тетю Марту, у которой мы были на обеде.  
Чарльз подавился чаем и закашлялся.  
\- Эрик, - церемонно произнес он, едва перестал трястись в судорогах. - Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее в высказываниях. Тебя могла услышать моя мать.  
\- Не могла, она слушает пластинки.  
\- Это тебя не оправдывает, - сказал Чарльз, продолжая хихикать. - Бедная тетя Марта, знала бы она, кого угощает бисквитами.  
\- Я был безупречно вежлив, тебе не в чем меня упрекнуть.  
\- Ты разговаривал о политике и довел дядю Вернона до того, что он схватился за свои пилюли.  
Эрик смял салфетку и бросил ее рядом с тарелкой.  
\- Твой дядя сам завел этот разговор, - сказал он, нахмурившись. - И то, что он говорил, было точь-в-точь речи этих болванов в черных рубашках из союза фашистов.  
\- О, дядя Вернон очень впечатлен мистером Мосли и его идеями. Он даже сшил себе черные штаны. Которые, кстати, смотрятся на нем ужасно. Но все равно ты был с ним чересчур суров.  
\- Нельзя быть слишком суровым с теми, кто одобряет Гитлера. Ладно, посмотрим, что они скажут, когда начнется война.  
Чарльз фыркнул.  
\- Опять ты за свое, господин прорицатель. Признайся, - весело сказал он, - ты и сам хочешь, чтобы война началась. Чтобы отправиться на фронт и пасть смертью героя.  
Эрик смотрел на него без улыбки, и лицо его будто окаменело.  
\- Мой отец, - ответил он сухо, - не был героем. Он был обычным военным корреспондентом во время Великой войны. Она не прославила его, а просто убила.  
Чарльз низко опустил голову и водил кончиком пальца по краю тарелки. Волосы, в беспорядке упавшие на лоб, скрывали выражение его глаз.  
\- Прости, - с виноватой улыбкой сказал он. - Я не хотел тебя задеть, ты знаешь.  
Эрик покачал головой.  
\- Война будет, - сказал он. - Поверь мне, Чарльз, она будет. Она уже приближается, надвигается как шторм, пока мы тут разливаем чай по чашкам и намазываем хлеб маслом.  
\- Ты слишком мрачно на все смотришь.  
\- А ты слишком умен, чтобы не понимать, что я прав. То, что Клемансо и Ллойд Джордж сделали с Германией, превратило войну в неизбежность. Если ты читаешь газеты, то знаешь, к чему все идет.  
\- Если и читаю, то уж точно не для того, чтобы впадать в уныние, - Чарльз выглядел раздосадованным. - Послушай, Британия и Германия умеют договариваться. Они как два игрока на бирже, беспринципных и расчетливых, и собственный карман беспокоит их больше всего, а это значит, что мир в ближайшее время нам обеспечен. Ты ведь слышал последнее выступление министра. Он явно не настроен воевать с Гитлером.  
\- Зато Гитлер настроен воевать с ним. И это случится очень скоро.  
Они оба замолчали. Эрик вернулся к своей газете, Чарльз кормил ветчиной прибежавшего на запах еды абердинского терьера, Сатана ухмылялся злорадно из-за камина.  
Музыка, доносившаяся из комнат наверху, прекратилась.  
\- Нам пора исчезнуть, - сказал Чарльз. - Вот-вот появится Шэрон, а по утрам она очень разговорчива, и тебе это не понравится. Ну разве что ты захочешь обсудить с ней последние парижские моды.  
\- Сейчас, дочитаю колонку светских сплетен, и пойдем. Ты собирался поплавать на лодке?  
\- Да, и показать тебе все прелести нашего парка. Черт, подожди! Светские сплетни?! Ты читаешь колонку светских сплетен?  
Эрик отложил газету и ухмыльнулся.  
\- В других газетах нет, но этот парень хорошо пишет. Его колонку можно читать, как художественный роман, все равно я плохо знаю всех тех, о ком он рассказывает.  
\- А! Я знаю, про кого ты говоришь. Майлз Малфэйр, - сказал Чарльз. - Я вас знакомил.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Ты еще взглянул на него так, как ты обычно смотришь на людей.  
Эрик недоуменно приподнял брови.  
\- Нет, не так. И на меня ты вообще так не смотришь. На других людей.  
\- Угу.  
\- Как будто они только что облили шампанским твой пиджак.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Или как будто они просят у тебя взаймы. О, этот Майлз, - вдруг сказал Чарльз с небрежностью, которую он сам считал элегантной. - Тот еще тип, знаешь. Настоящий котяра. Вообще-то он меня не выносит, потому что я не дал ему в Оксфорде.  
\- Что? - Эрик так и замер на месте.  
Чарльз засмеялся коротким, каркающим смехом и оборвал его так же неожиданно, как начал.  
\- Я пошутил, - успокоил он. - Не бери в голову.  
Под столом оглушительно затявкал терьер.

***

К обеду солнце палило так, что все вокруг казалось слегка выцветшим, вытканным на шпалере.  
Пруд в центре парка, круглый, как зеркало, был вырыт кем-то из предков Чарльза, правда, берега уже размылись и осыпались, словно из зеркала потекла амальгама, а еще от пруда к северу прорыли канал, для того чтобы оплести его беседками и украсить мостиками. Парк походил на фантазию безумного садовника и явно стеснялся своего вида, поэтому старательно зарастал кустарником, сорной травой и невзрачными цветами, чьи семена принесло ветром. Вся эта зелень сейчас сильно нагревалась солнцем и источала пряный аромат лета.  
Весла ударялись о воду и погружались в нее с тихим плеском, от лодки расходились в стороны слабые волны, пугая мальков и головастиков, и это был единственный звук, который нарушал собой неподвижную тишину над неподвижной поверхностью пруда. Даже летающие над ним стрекозы казались зависшими в воздухе на невидимых нитях.  
Чарльз почти улегся на дно лодки и смотрел в небо, приложив руку к глазам. Прозрачные облака на бледно-голубом небе выглядели такими же ненастоящими, как облака на потолке в столовой, о чем он незамедлительно сообщил Эрику.  
Тот как раз бросил весла и потянулся за пиджаком, чтобы достать из него портсигар.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто вот-вот заснешь, - сказал он, прикуривая. - Хочешь, вернемся на берег?  
Чарльз помотал головой.  
\- На берегу мне придется ходить, - пожаловался он. - В такую погоду это слишком утомительно.  
\- Заведи велосипед.  
Чарльз выпрямился и сел на скамейке чинно, как воспитанница приходской школы. Его правая бровь была приподнята, что не сулило Эрику ничего хорошего.  
\- Знаешь, что, - протянул он, опуская ладонь к воде. Очертания его руки отразились в ней рядом с тенями облаков. - Я думаю, что ты тоже переутомился. Столько работал веслами. Тебе надо освежиться!  
Он плеснул в Эрика водой, точно попав в лицо и на сигарету, и захохотал.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - попросил он сквозь смех. - Это невы... невыносимо!  
И едва увернулся от ответного плеска в лицо, но вторая порция воды все равно его настигла. Они принялись брызгать друг в друга все с большим азартом, лодка сначала закачалась, а потом начала поворачиваться вокруг на месте, Эрик схватился за весло, чтобы притормозить ее, и Чарльз воспользовался этим, чтобы в броске вытолкнуть его из лодки, но выпали они из нее вместе, потому что Эрик утянул его за собой, схватив за запястье.  
Они вынырнули одновременно, кашляя и отплевываясь, и кое-как забрались обратно.  
\- К берегу, рулевой, - приказал Чарльз. - Будем сушить сапоги и тельняшки.  
Они вылезли на берег, сняли рубашки и отжали их. Чарльз скрутил свою едва ли не морским узлом, руки у него были сильные, уже загоревшие, с проступающими темными венками, а плечи оставались белыми, с едва заметными веснушками, которые можно было перепутать с мелкими каплями воды, оставшимися на коже.  
Теперь он скакал на одной ноге, вытряхивая воду из уха, и совершенно беззастенчиво разглядывал Эрика, для полного сходства с ценителем искусства ему не хватало только лорнета.  
\- А ты настоящий атлет, - сказал он одобрительно. - Гребля идет вам на пользу, рулевой.  
\- Снимай штаны, - ответил Эрик. - С них вода течет.  
Чарльз открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-то едкое, это было видно по тому, как он ухмыляется, но внезапно он подскочил на месте и дернул Эрика за плечо.  
\- Бегом. В кусты! Быстрее!  
Рубашки так и остались лежать на песке, а они со штанами в руках бросились к ближайшему кустарнику в нескольких ярдах от озера.  
\- Кто там? - спросил Эрик, едва удерживаясь от смеха.  
\- Шэрон и Ленноксы. Они приехали раньше, чем я думал. Наверное, она им позвонила и позвала на обед, - Чарльз выглянул из-за куста. - Господи, они решили прогуляться вокруг пруда.  
\- Увидят наши рубашки и решат, что мы утонули.  
\- Хорошо, что брюки остались при нас.  
\- Кажется, я видел эту комедию в кинотеатре.  
\- С Кларой Боу?  
\- Черт знает. Я не помню актрис по именам.  
\- Да, ты помнишь только политиков и военных. А! Я зацепился за куст. Штанами.  
\- Порвал?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Я бы отдал тебе свои, но они будут тебе длинноваты.  
\- Эрик, друг мой, - сказал Чарльз суровым тоном. - Ты явно пытаешься меня разозлить. Обращаю твое внимание на то, что мы в кустах. И поверь, ты не успеешь закричать.  
Его волосы прилипли ко лбу, и ресницы тоже намокли и стали совсем темными, а в глазах синие черти плясали жигу.

Они лежали в траве, почти соприкасаясь локтями, и слушали, как в траве стрекочут кузнечики. До вечернего чая оставалось еще несколько часов.  
\- Ты заметил? - сказал Чарльз - Время здесь вязкое, как патока.  
\- И мы тонем в нем, словно мухи.  
\- Если ты прав, и начнется война...  
\- Она начнется, - убежденно сказал Эрик.  
Чарльз закинул руки за голову.  
\- Я хотел бы, - сказал он, - остаться здесь навсегда. И чтобы каждый день был похож на другие.  
\- Странное желание.  
\- Не странное, если это счастливый день. Я хочу сохранить все на своих местах, таким, как сейчас.  
\- Неудивительно, что в вашем доме столько барахла.  
\- Это только кажется, что здесь нечем заняться, - продолжал Чарльз отстраненно, словно разговаривал сам с собой. - Можно заняться чем угодно. Ходить в деревню за молоком к завтраку. Слушать, как часы в гостиной бьют полдень. Гулять вдоль реки и смотреть, как в сумерках зажигаются огни. Слышать звук мотора и идти встречать гостя. Лежать в траве возле пруда и смотреть в небо, и опоздать к вечернему чаю.  
Он закрыл глаза, его ресницы слегка подрагивали.  
\- Я думаю, - произнес Эрик, - что это похоже на смерть, Только счастливую.  
Чарльз повернулся на бок, подложив ладонь под голову, выражение его лица было серьезным и печальным, а потому непривычным и пугающим.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Леншерр, - сказал он.- Когда я умру, напишите на моем надгробии: "Всегда был в Аркадии".  
Эрик смотрел куда-то мимо него.  
\- У тебя на голове бабочка.  
\- Что? - Чарльз покрутил головой, и она немедленно улетела. - Где?  
\- Только что сидела здесь. На тебя садятся бабочки, - безжалостно заключил Эрик.  
Чарльз присвистнул.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я недостаточно мужественный?  
\- Так думают бабочки, а не я.  
\- Ты с ними заодно.  
\- Я бы тоже хотел, - сказал Эрик, - остаться в Аркадии. Вестчестер очень на нее похож.  
Чарльз молча смотрел на его профиль, будто выбитый на монете, у тебя голова императора, как-то сказал он Эрику, твердый подбородок, высокий лоб, я видел твой скульптурный портрет в музее.  
Лоб Эрика пересекали две горизонтальные морщинки, отчетливые и глубокие, и это была единственная неправильность в его лице.  
\- Но? - Чарльз приподнялся и сел, подобрав ноги.  
\- Но так не будет. Ты прав, время здесь застыло, но это как пауза между ударами метронома. Потом раздастся щелчок, и мы услышим, как оно идет дальше. И ему плевать на то, чего мы от него хотим.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что ты пессимист?  
Эрик улыбнулся.  
\- Считай, что я немецкий меланхолик.  
\- Романтик.  
\- Что?  
\- Немецкий романтик, так звучит лучше. За сегодняшний день ты трижды вспомнил о своем происхождении. С каких пор ты стал германским патриотом? Это из-за отца?  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
\- Я не слишком люблю Германию. Скорее, я слишком не люблю Англию. Мой отец был немцем, моя мать ирландка, никто не ненавидит англичан больше, чем ирландцы и немцы. Ну, разве что индийцы.  
\- И афганцы. И китайцы. И буры.  
В глубине парка закричала птица, следом с деревьев вспорхнула целая стая и полетела куда-то на восток. Чарльз проводил ее взглядом.  
Эрик сидел рядом на земле, выдергивая из рыхлой и сухой земли травинки и сминая их в пальцах.  
\- Завтра будет вечеринка, - сказал Чарльз. - Шэрон пообещала Ленноксам целую толпу гостей, лишь бы они приехали. Они безумно любят чарльстон, так что приготовь заранее свои бальные туфли.  
\- Хорошо, что предупредил. Я возьму машину и покатаюсь по окрестностям.  
\- Ммм, не хочешь натирать собой наш паркет? Признайся, ты просто не умеешь.  
Эрик усмехнулся.  
\- Напомни потом, чтобы я пригласил тебя на танец.  
\- Договорились. Послушай, я пообещал Шэрон, что мы непременно будем, - Чарльз встал и наклонился, отряхивая брюки. - Пожалуйста, Эрик. Не оставляй меня одного в толпе перевозбужденных женщин, которые жаждут мартини и диких плясок.

***

\- Ты двигал фигуры? - спросил Эрик.  
\- Что? Я их не трогал.  
\- Вчера они стояли иначе.  
\- Должно быть, тебе показалось. Ну, или наш дворецкий ночью играет в шахматы с кухаркой, - Чарльз снова повернулся к столу и прикусил кончик деревянного пера, обдумывая текст. Эрик смотрел на его лицо, сосредоточенное и взволнованное, на вьющуюся прядь волос, которую Чарльз то и дело заправлял за ухо, на лист бумаги с убористыми и не слишком ровными строками.  
\- Пишешь письмо? Девушке?  
Чарльз улыбнулся.  
\- Девушке, - сказал он. - Кому же еще.  
Эрик подошел к одному из шкафов и провел пальцами по спинам книг.  
\- Письма девушкам, - произнес он медленно, - всегда выглядят одинаково. "Я жду каждой нашей новой встречи с радостным трепетом". "Один звук вашего имени наполняет меня счастливым волнением".  
\- "Когда мы были на ужине у вашей тетушки, я не мог оторвать от вас взгляда", - с готовностью поддержал Чарльз.  
\- "Я постоянно думаю о вас, ваш образ является мне во сне".  
\- "Я хотел бы рассказать вам о своих чувствах, но когда вы рядом со мной, я не нахожу слов".  
\- ...и если бы эти письма не были полны благопристойного лицемерия, они бы заканчивались чем-то вроде "хочу сорвать с вас одежду немедленно" или "хочу увидеть вас изнывающей от страсти", или даже...  
Чарльз смотрел на него насмешливо.  
\- Изнывающей от страсти? Что за чудовищный оборот, - сказал он. - Такие должны были закончиться в девятнадцатом веке. А еще журналист.  
\- О, замолчи.  
\- Я пишу сестре. Моя сестра Рэйвен... помнишь, я представлял вас друг другу?  
Эрик нахмурился, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Память у тебя, как у парламентария, - заметил Чарльз. - Это было на той вечеринке у Пилсбери, где Амалия Нортон-Рид читала вслух свой отвратительный роман. Вспомнил?  
\- Прости, но нет. Наверное, я был увлечен романом.  
\- Не смей так говорить. В этом романе жена врача была платонически влюблена в ветеринара, который отрезал ногу ее собаке, которую переехал велосипед. Она была влюблена в него десять глав, и на одиннадцатой Майлз Малфэйр громко потребовал коньяку, чем сильно смутил Амалию и спас всех нас. Ну, неважно. Главное, что моя сестра, которую ты не помнишь, в следующем месяце выходит замуж за человека, которого ты не знаешь. Но видел бы ты его! По-моему, он красный.  
\- Красный?..  
\- Ну, коммунист.  
\- Чарльз, - сказал Эрик. - Ты слишком увлекаешься политикой... дорогой.  
Обращение "дорогой" вошло в моду благодаря Оливии Бартон или кому-то еще, и теперь люди из общества, знакомые дольше недели, называли друг друга дорогими, даже если терпеть друг друга не могли. А Эрик терпеть не мог эту манеру, о чем сам рассказывал Чарльзу на ужине у Оливии Бартон, которую тоже не выносил.  
\- Эрик, дорогой, - ответил Чарльз. - Ты зануда. И я сейчас же напишу об этом Рэйвен. А потом мы пойдем пить чай.

***

Закат пришел в Вестчестер, и теперь над лугом нависала темная громада дома с золотистыми глазами окон. Силуэты его башен еще проступали на небе, но постепенно теряли четкость, растворяясь в вечернем тумане.  
\- Пора, - сказал Чарльз, загоняя в ворота последний шар. - Скоро начнут собираться гости.  
Они играли в крокет перед домом до тех пор, пока шар можно было разглядеть в траве, потому что гостиную заняли Ленноксы, и мисс Леннокс изъявила желание сыграть на рояле, а Эрик страдал врожденной чувствительностью слуха.  
Что касается Чарльза, он страдал врожденным чувством юмора, поэтому Шэрон сама предложила ему прогуляться, желая уберечь то ли хрупкий талант юной пианистки, то ли собственные нервы.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь этого? - тоскливо спросил Эрик, зажигая очередную сигарету. - Чарльстон на редкость дурацкий танец.  
\- Не более дурацкий, чем вальс. Перестань пыхтеть. Послушаем музыку, повеселимся как следует.  
\- Он слишком быстрый. Это танец для... бабочек?  
\- Бабочка! Ну конечно, я и забыл спросить. У тебя есть нужный галстук или одолжить тебе свой? Все, идем в дом, у нас осталось не больше получаса.  
Эрик вздохнул, выбросил сигарету и понуро поплелся следом.

\- Я принес тебе галстук, - сказал Чарльз, открывая дверь. - Ты готов?  
Эрик стоял перед зеркалом, застегивая манжеты, и лишь кивнул в ответ. Чарльз бросил галстук на столик возле кровати и уселся на стул.  
\- Шэрон сказала, что Мойра Кинросс тоже приедет, - сказал он. - Я ведь не рассказывал тебе о ней?  
Эрик растянул губы в улыбке.  
\- Я все равно не запомню, ты же знаешь, - он надел пиджак и повел плечами, расправляя ткань на спине. - Но расскажи.  
\- Кинроссы живут неподалеку. Мы с Мойрой в детстве дружили, потому что дружили наши матери и постоянно ездили друг к другу в гости. Я помню, - сказал Чарльз со смешком, - еще одно жаркое лето, нам с Мойрой лет по пять, и мы пытаемся играть в крокет, как большие.  
\- Наверняка она тебя обыгрывала.  
\- Точно. Девочки растут быстрее. Она называла себя моей невестой.  
\- Хм, вот как?  
\- Ага. Я даже не представлял, что она имеет в виду, но не возражал.  
\- Жалкий подкаблучник, - Эрик завязывал галстук. - А теперь?  
\- Что теперь? - Чарльз потянулся к столику и взял с него портсигар Эрика. - Ты не возражаешь?  
\- М? - тот обернулся. - А, нет. Но разве ты куришь?  
\- Иногда.  
Он достал сигарету и сунул ее в рот, и только после этого начал искать спички. Держал он ее четырьмя пальцами, прикуривал осторожно, смешно вытягивая губы, выходило у него крайне неловко, так курил бы совсем неопытный или нервничающий человек.  
Эрик смотрел на него с усмешкой.  
\- Ты странно смотришься с сигаретой, - сказал он. - Или я просто не привык.  
Чарльз затушил ее об пол и бросил в камин.  
\- Я сам не слишком привык, может, и не привыкну никогда.  
Он подошел к зеркалу и встал рядом с Эриком.  
\- Ну, мистер Леншерр, - его глаза смеялись, - готовы ли вы к балу?  
Эрик покачал головой и ничего не ответил.  
Они смотрели друг на друга в зеркале, не отрываясь.  
\- У тебя галстук перекосился, - сказал Эрик тихо.  
Он повернулся и сам поправил бабочку Чарльза, и убирая руку, задел его волосы.  
\- Они слишком отросли, - будто извиняясь, произнес Чарльз. - Все забываю подстричься.  
Часы на камине пробили восемь раз.

\- Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, - сказал Чарльз. - Почему сидишь в темноте?  
\- Люди сидят в темноте, - ответил Эрик из глубины кресла, - чтобы сидеть в темноте. Не включай свет.  
\- Только одну лампу, а то я наткнусь на что-нибудь и сломаю себе нос. Ты тут пьешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Честно говоря, ты меня удивил. Я ожидал увидеть, что ты, как истинный мизантроп, уединился для чтения Плутарха или Светония, пока все предаются пошлым светским развлечениям.  
\- Я даже не знаю, где их искать. Не наступи на терьера.  
\- Он здесь?!  
\- Еще недавно был. Наверное, его тоже пытались заставить танцевать.  
Чарльз добрался до письменного стола и зажег лампу, абажур вспыхнул в темноте ярким зеленым колоколом.  
\- Я рад, что ты оценил мой виски, - сказал он, глядя на початую бутылку. - Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?  
\- Нисколько. Если тебя не пугает компания мизантропа.  
\- Что это у тебя?  
\- Фотоаппарат. Нашел его здесь. Старый, ему лет пятнадцать.  
\- Я даже не помню, чтобы он у нас был, - Чарльз рухнул в кресло, постучал каблуками по полу. - Ух, как я устал. Давно не танцевал столько.  
\- У тебя отлично получается.  
\- Это все Шэрон. Она обожает чарльстон. Заставляла меня разучивать с ней движения. Кстати, она тоже куда-то исчезла. Надо бы поискать по углам, может, мы найдем ее здесь. С бутылкой и терьером в обнимку.  
\- Брюнетка, - сказал Эрик, - с которой ты танцевал. Это и есть та... Мойра Кинросс?  
\- Надо же, ты запомнил ее имя, - Чарльз покосился на него с изумлением. - Да, это она. Правда, очень скоро у нее будет другое имя...  
\- Она красивая.  
\- Ну, если тебе нравятся тощие. По-моему, Лили Спенсер гораздо симпатичнее, не говоря уже о Дафне Морланд. Так вот, Мойра... черт, Эрик, дай сюда бутылку. Я тоже хочу выпить.  
Он сделал несколько глотков из бутылки и вернул ее на стол.  
\- Эдвард Хайд, - прочитал Чарльз на обложке лежащей на столе книги. - А вчера я видел здесь Моммзена. Более легкомысленную литературу ты презираешь, да?  
Эрик промолчал.  
\- Эдгар Уоллес? Булвер-Литтон? Теккерей, хотя бы?  
\- Чарльз, - сказал Эрик. - Иди танцуй чарльстон.  
\- Ты выгоняешь меня из моей собственной библиотеки?  
\- Да. Завтра утром ты сможешь выгнать меня из дома за это. А сегодня я пью. И не настроен слушать твою болтовню.  
\- Раньше ты не жаловался, - сказал Чарльз, дергая себя за ухо. - Моя болтовня тебя полностью устраивала.  
Эрик потянулся к бутылке, но Чарльз перехватил ее и прижал к губам.  
\- Тебе уже хватит, - сказал он и снова глотнул виски. - Когда ты напиваешься, становишься еще мрачнее, чем обычно. Однажды ты кого-нибудь убьешь.  
Эрик не отвечал, и Чарльз вздохнул и протянул ему бутылку.  
\- У меня тоже дурное настроение, но это не повод напиваться.  
\- Разве?  
Чарльз взглянул на него. Несмотря на то, что Эрик почти лежал в кресле, он вовсе не выглядел расслабленным. Свет лампы обрисовывал его руку, крепко сжимающую подлокотник, на темной ткани обивки белели напряженные пальцы с проступившими суставами, но лицо оставалось спокойным. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, и со стороны его можно было принять за спящего.  
Чарльз стянул галстук и бросил на стол.  
\- Вот, - сказал он, потирая шею. - Так гораздо лучше. А то весь вечер чувствую себя слегка придушенным.  
\- Я от своего тоже избавился. Не помню, когда и где.  
\- Еще в танцевальном зале. Я видел. Ты его просто выбросил.  
Эрик усмехнулся, не открывая глаз.  
Часы громко тикали на столе, отмеряя паузу перед началом следующего акта.  
Они оба, казалось, прислушиваются к этому мерному звуку.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, - вдруг произнес Эрик, - о своем будущем? Ты о нем вообще задумывался?  
\- Прости?  
\- О том, чем ты собираешься заниматься дальше. Вернешься в Лондон и будешь продолжать прожигать отцовские деньги, пока они не кончатся? Останешься здесь и станешь управлять поместьем? Станешь депутатом в палате общин? Что ты думаешь о своей жизни, Чарльз?  
Чарльз улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, - сказал он, откидываясь назад в кресле и накручивая прядь волос на ухо, - ты прав, я особо не задумывался. Да и зачем? Я ведь могу делать что угодно. Все, что захочу.  
\- Хм?  
\- Ну вот все то, что ты перечислил. Или я могу стать журналистом, вроде тебя, и путешествовать по всему миру. Делать фотографии и писать статьи про индийских махарадж или африканских зулусов. Или наняться к Ленноксам садовником.  
\- А почему не учителем танцев?  
\- Сделаю им такой же безумный парк, как у нас.  
\- Не забудь посадить пальмы и кипарисы.  
\- Непременно. А еще я могу отказаться от всех своих денег и уйти в монахи.  
\- Черт, - Эрик не удержался от смешка. - Я бы на это посмотрел.  
\- Или, наоборот, захотеть еще больше денег и жениться на дочке богача.  
\- Точно, - быстро согласился Эрик. - На той же Мойре Кинросс.  
\- МакТарнон. Или МакТирнан. Или... МакДуган?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, пока еще Кинросс, но уже в следующем месяце ее будут звать иначе. Она помолвлена с офицером по фамилии Мак-как-то-там. Он командует полком в Девоншире, а она развлекается, пока он командует полком. Классика английской семейной жизни.  
\- А, - сказал Эрик. - Вот как.  
\- Да, с Мойрой не выйдет. Но есть еще Лили Спенсер, Дафна Морланд и десяток лондонских знакомых девиц. Я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, Эрик. Ты можешь не волноваться за меня.  
В библиотеке снова наступила тишина. Чарльз поднялся и принялся прогуливаться вдоль книжных шкафов. Высокие, в несколько ярусов, в полумраке комнаты они были похожи на стены готического собора, украшенные ровными рядами книг вместо скульптуры.  
Чарльз достал одну из них с полки, раскрыл ее и чихнул.  
\- Это... - он попытался рассмотреть страницы, но ему пришлось вернуться к столу. - О, это просто отличная книга, Эрик.  
Среди долин, среди холмов,  
Полей ячменных и лугов,  
Одетых россыпью цветов,  
Течет река. Вдоль берегов  
Лежит путь в Камелот.  
Спешит тропою местный люд,  
В затонах лилии цветут.  
Стоит пустынный остров тут...  
\- Зовется он Шалот, - закончил Эрик.  
\- Любишь Теннисона?  
\- Кто не любит Теннисона.  
\- Каким вялым, равнодушным голосом ты это говоришь, - Чарльз полистал страницы. - Между прочим, дева Элейн трагически погибла во цвете лет.  
\- Поддавшись любопытству, - уточнил Эрик.  
\- Это было не любопытство! Она влюбилась в Ланселота.  
\- Разве?  
\- С первого взгляда, - Чарльз снова направился к шкафу, чтобы поставить книгу на место. - Кстати, в этом шкафу собраны первые издания книг британских писателей. Полистай их, и многое узнаешь о вкусах обитателей этого дома. У "Молль Флендерс" даже страницы засалены.  
Эрик смотрел на его спину.  
\- Ты помнишь, - спросил он, - как мы познакомились?  
Чарльз засмеялся, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Конечно. В Брайтоне. Мы оба кинулись вытаскивать из моря Оливию Бартон, которой свело судорогой ногу, и чуть не утопили друг друга.  
\- Я плаваю лучше тебя, болван.  
\- Вот еще. Но из-за всего этого Оливия могла утонуть.  
\- Лучше бы...  
\- Не говори "лучше бы она утонула". Если бы она утонула, мы бы познакомились в суде.  
Эрик примиряюще развел руками.  
\- И что ты подумал, когда мы познакомились?  
\- О тебе?  
\- Обо мне.  
Чарльз извлек из недр шкафа еще одну книгу и раскрыл ее.  
\- Я подумал, - сказал он, - что ты не слишком хорошо воспитан. Оливия благодарила нас, а ты не обращал на нее внимания. И на следующий день уже не помнил, как ее зовут.  
\- Интересно, почему, - сказал Эрик, поднимаясь и подходя к нему, - я забываю всех этих людей, с которыми ты меня знакомишь. Обычно я не жалуюсь на память.  
\- Наверное, - ответил Чарльз, - тебе просто плевать на них на всех, да?  
Он резко развернулся и почти уткнулся носом в подбородок Эрика.  
\- Упс, - Чарльз снова засмеялся, и этот смех звучал слегка пьяно. Его глаза ярко блестели в темноте. - Чуть не наступил на терьера.  
Эрик дотронулся до его щеки, и Чарльз осекся.  
\- Эрик, - громким шепотом сказал он. - Ты...  
Он нервно облизнул губы.  
Эрик наклонил голову, и Чарльз не отодвинулся. Поцелуй получился осторожным и едва ощутимым, словно по губам каждого из них скользнули крылья бабочки.  
Чарльз отпрянул немедленно, едва не ударившись головой о шкаф. На его лице было растерянное, почти детское удивление. Он попробовал улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла беспомощной и настороженной.  
\- Ты же не... - сказал он едва слышно. - Ты не мог об этом думать. Ты же не такой... Ты ничего не знал. Ничего не знал, - он поднялся от шепота до крика за пару секунд.  
Эрик вдавил его в полку одним движением.  
\- Молчи, - быстро, сквозь зубы заговорил он. - Ты был прав, когда смеялся надо мной. Я не слишком хорошо умею говорить о таком, несмотря на то, что журналист.  
\- Я не смеялся над то...  
Эрик поцеловал его снова, на этот раз почти грубо, удерживая за затылок и прижавшись всем телом, продолжал целовать, комкая воротник его рубашки, и оторвался лишь для того, чтобы провести пальцем по его губам. Чарльз быстро дышал, его глаза были закрыты, а голова откинута назад, и Эрик видел, как дергается его кадык и дрожит подбородок.  
Он наклонился и начал целовать его шею, неловко и поспешно, он терся носом о его кожу и шептал что-то, и Чарльз вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, к запаху старых книг добавился запах горячей кожи, солоноватый и острый, а к звукам часов - шорох одежды. Эрик расстегнул рубашку Чарльза и с силой провел ладонью по груди, Чарльз судорожно вздохнул и вцепился в его пиджак, и в этот момент кто-то распахнул дверь в библиотеку.  
Луч света косо упал на пол, разрезав темноту, и поверх него легла тень, в библиотеку впорхнули отдаленные звуки чарльстона из танцевального зала и шум людских голосов.  
Они замерли, не шевелясь, Эрик провел рукой по глазам Чарльза, закрывая их, а потом положил ладонь на его губы.  
\- Тсс, - сказал Эрик. - Ни звука.  
Он расстегивал его брюки медленно и аккуратно, чувствуя пальцами возбуждение чужого тела, он просунул руку между вспотевших бедер Чарльза и сжал его плоть, он двигал ладонью, прилипая кожей к коже, и смотрел на лицо Чарльза, на его зажмуренные глаза и подрагивающие ресницы, и капельки влаги на его висках и под носом, и когда дверь захлопнулась, они оба этого не услышали.  
Чарльз всхлипнул почти беззвучно и обмяк в его руках. Эрик отступил на шаг, и в комнате снова было слишком темно, чтобы прочесть выражение его взгляда.  
Чарльз сполз спиной вниз по книжным полкам.  
\- Что? - тихо и зло произнес он. - Поддался любопытству?  
Он подхватил с пола пиджак и поднялся, и медленно пошел к двери, застегивая одежду.  
\- Надеюсь, - громко сказал ему вслед Эрик, - мы не испортили первое издание Диккенса.

***

Эрик собрался было уехать на следующее утро, но Шэрон его отговорила, пообещав в гости одного из своих знакомых, который состоял в "Имперской политике" и гарантировал Британии мир в любой светской беседе, где ему доводилось участвовать.  
Два дня они с Чарльзом избегали друг друга, но получалось плохо, они оказывались в одних и тех же местах дома и парка ровно в одно и то же время, и каждый старался немедленно уйти, чтобы через пятнадцать минут снова встретить другого в гостиной, или в столовой, или у садовой беседки, и лишь в библиотеку никто из них больше не возвращался.  
На третий день Чарльз вошел в комнату Эрика, прикрыл за собой дверь и повернул ключ, торчащий в замке.  
\- Мне ведь не нужно ничего объяснять? - спросил он.  
Улыбка Эрика медленно поползла в угол рта, обнажая зубы.  
\- Иди сюда, - он хотел сказать это спокойно, но прозвучало, наоборот, хрипло и нетерпеливо, и Чарльз засмеялся.

С этого момента время стало двигаться так резво, словно пыталось танцевать чарльстон.

Дни появлялись и исчезали, похожие, как близнецы, и одинаково безмятежные, солнце показывалось утром, чтобы почти сразу же снова отправиться спать, и обитатели Вестчестера жили в том же безумном ритме. По крайней мере, некоторые из них.  
Они ходили в деревню за молоком к завтраку. Слушали, как часы в гостиной бьют полдень. Гуляли вдоль реки и наблюдали за тем, как в сумерках зажигаются огни. Встречали каких-то гостей возле дома. Лежали возле пруда и смотрели в небо, и слушали, как ветер бродит над лугом, играя с травой. И не замечали, как одно утро сменяется другим, и когда именно понедельник переходит во вторник.  
\- В Аркадии все носили такие, - заметил Чарльз, стоя перед зеркалом у камина и повязывая галстук-бабочку на шею. Кроме галстука, на нем ничего не было, а в комнате не было полицейского, чтобы арестовать его за нарушение общественного порядка.  
Эрик лежал на кровати, пуская дым изо рта.  
\- В Аркадии жили бедные пастухи, и эта область Греции считалась самой небла... - ему пришлось замолчать, потому что Чарльз бросил в него футляром из под солнечных очков.  
\- А ну прекрати, - сказал он. - Ты такой раздражающий.  
\- Но тебе это нравится, - ответил Эрик, поднимаясь и подходя к нему.  
Чарльз смотрел на них обоих в зеркало, пока Эрик целовал его сзади в шею, постепенно передвигаясь к подбородку, и дальше по щеке к губам.  
\- Я правду тогда говорил про Майлза, - неожиданно сказал Чарльз. - Я действительно ему отказал.  
\- Но не отказал кому-то еще?  
\- Я никогда тебе об этом не расскажу.  
\- И не нужно. Пошли в постель.  
\- Нельзя. Мы испугаем терьера.  
\- Он что, под кроватью?!  
\- Был, когда я сюда пришел.  
\- Я его не заметил. Кстати, ты запер дверь?  
\- Конечно. Как я мог забыть.  
\- В прошлый раз ты забыл.  
\- Не волнуйся, если нас застукают, я сумею убедить всех, что им показалось.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ты во мне сомневаешься?  
\- Ни разу.

Бесстыдство Чарльза действительно не вызывало сомнений, если уж он прыгал с лодки, то погружался в воду с головой, и теперь не смущался ничего: ни наготы, ни тонких стен, ни собственных хриплых стонов, ему приходилось просить Эрика зажимать ему рот, иначе стесняться пришлось бы слугам. Шэрон, к счастью, гостевую часть дома навещала редко, потому что считала это невежливым.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - шептал Чарльз, губы-в-губы, - поцелуй меня, или я сейчас закричу.  
\- Эрик, Эрик, Эрик, - произносил Чарльз, извиваясь под его телом и обнимая за шею так сильно, будто пытался задушить, ему нравилось произносить это имя, и он произносил его при любой возможности. - Эрик, да что же ты делаешь, черт.  
Иногда они делали это утром в ванной комнате до завтрака, и Эрик снова зажимал ему рот ладонью, а Чарльз кусал и облизывал ее. Эрик стискивал его бедра так сильно, словно намеренно пытался оставить синяки, и конечно, они оставались, и потом он разглядывал их - легкие сиреневые разводы на коже, как мазки краски - с явным удовлетворением на лице.  
Иногда они лежали в постели после обеда и целовались так долго, что губы начинало саднить, а тем временем наступало уже восемь часов, и нужно было идти к ужину, и потом Чарльз сидел за столом, улыбаясь неестественно красным ртом и разговаривая с гостями Шэрон о погоде и скачках.  
Они распахивали в комнате окна настежь, но запах их возбужденных тел, похоже, пропитал собой все, что в ней было, более того, он преследовал их везде и стал чем-то совсем привычным, возможно, он был с ними и раньше, только раньше они его не замечали.  
Чарльз смеялся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, поворачивался на измятых, промокших простынях, влажные волосы свисали с его лба, а на губах блуждала улыбка, которую нельзя было показывать даже зеркалу, настолько она была непристойна.  
\- Я бы хотел, - говорил он, раскидываясь на постели, и Эрик видел, как на его коже влажно серебрится пот, - быть кем-то другим. Мне мало себя самого, Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье - это так скучно звучит. Я бы хотел быть лордом черт его побери Байроном. Плавать по ночам через венецианские каналы с факелом в зубах и забираться к тебе на балкон по веревке. Или быть ирландским фением, взрывать склады и грабить поместья. Я бы мог быть даже супругой премьер-министра или девкой из кабаре.  
Эрик убирал волосы с его лица и молча улыбался..  
\- Откажусь от наследства и подамся в актеры. Буду играть и мужские, и женские роли. Как во времена Шекспира.  
\- Ты бы отлично смотрелся в женском платье.  
\- Хм, - Чарльз прищурился. - Ты бы смотрелся еще лучше.  
\- Перестань.  
\- Что? Считаешь, я нахожу тебя недостаточно мужественным? - и Чарльз хохотал так, что падал с кровати.  
Лето стремительно катилось за горизонт огромным красно-оранжевым шаром.

***

В гостиной никого не было, но крышка рояля была откинута, а на пюпитре белели ноты.  
Эрик подошел к нему. "Чарльстон "Бабочка" - значилось на листке сверху. Он попробовал наиграть мелодию и пробежал пальцами по пожелтевшим клавишам. Из глубин рояля донеслись глухие недовольные звуки, как из брюха мифического чудовища.  
Рояль был довольно сильно расстроен, однако юная пианистка мисс Леннокс вряд ли заметила это во время своего концерта. Всхлипывания терций и размазанные бемоли придавали популярной мелодии трагическое звучание  
На крышке рояля стоял остановленный метроном. Его стрелка застыла в воздухе и указывала точно на окно гостиной, за которым простирался луг. Возле пруда пили чай Шэрон, Ленноксы и терьер.  
Эрик дотронулся до стрелки, она дрогнула и медленно двинулась вправо. Метроном ожил, его сердце забилось, задавая времени нужный ритм.  
Наступала осень.

Эрик спустился по каменным ступеням с задней стороны дома.  
\- Вот ты где, - сказал он Чарльзу и полез в карман пиджака за портсигаром. - Еле тебя нашел.  
Чарльз стоял возле старого, запущенного фонтана, внутри его каменной чаши оставалось совсем немного воды, а дно было полностью устелено мелкими камнями и монетами - в гостях у Шэрон нередко бывали дети. В центре фонтана торчала статуя, изображающая неведомую зубастую рыбину.  
\- Уже собрал вещи? - спросил Чарльз, не отрывая взгляда от воды.  
Эрик кивнул.  
\- У меня их не так много.  
\- Приедешь в Лондон - напиши мне. Здесь в начале осени чертовски скучно. А, что толку на тебя надеяться, вряд ли ты порадуешь меня светскими новостями, Ну, пиши хотя бы о политике.  
\- Это я тебе обещаю. Мой редактор хочет, чтобы я поехал в Германию и написал для него пару статей. В телеграмме он, конечно, не сказал, о чем именно, но легко догадаться, - Чарльз ничего не отвечал, и Эрик добавил: - Ты можешь поехать со мной в Лондон. Думаю, я пробуду в Англии еще как минимум неделю.  
Чарльз отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Я побуду с матерью. Она плохо себя чувствует последнее время. Почему он хочет, чтобы именно ты занялся этим?  
Эрик стряхнул пепел в воду.  
\- Я хорошо говорю по-немецки.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Будет повод навестить родственников Они живут в Дюссельдорфе, - Эрик тоже всматривался в воду, вокруг его рта залегли глубокие складки, и сейчас его лицо казалось уставшим и немолодым.  
\- Понятно, - повторил Чарльз.  
\- А, - вспомнил Эрик. - Я оставил конверт в библиотеке. В глобусе. Фотографии, я их доделал. Те самые, помнишь?  
Чарльз наклонил голову, пряча улыбку.  
\- Ты уверен, что мне стоит их видеть? - спросил он. - Я от стыда не облысею?  
\- Ты? От стыда? Облысеешь?  
Они оба засмеялись.  
Ветер шевелил макушки деревьев, стряхивая с них листья, они падали вниз в фонтан и качались на воде, как миниатюрные лодки. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь крону и бросали на землю золотые пятна.  
\- Увидимся в Лондоне, - сказал Чарльз. - Надеюсь, что скоро.  
Эрик оглянулся на окна дома, подошел к Чарльзу вплотную и прикоснулся губами к его виску.

Fin


End file.
